Puppy From the Past
by Sunset Miko
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots featuring Sesshoumaru in Kagome's time. Sess/Kag
1. Pound Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for IyCaptions Week 9 Image.

Kagome winced slightly as the barking that echoed around her rang loudly in her ears while she followed a man in khaki shorts and a matching shirt down a long concrete hallway. She frowned as she looked in the chain link fenced pens one by one. They all looked so sad and lonely and she wished she could bring them all home with her but she could only take one and it had to be the right one.

She carefully studied a Rottweiler that was in for biting the mailman, or so the clipboard hanging from the fencing warned. She looked closely at a basset hound with the most pitiful look on its droopy face that howled at her when she continued past it. She stuck her hand through the chain link and was thoroughly licked by a beautiful looking golden mutt who wagged her tail so hard looked like it was ready to fly off. They were all sweethearts, even the biter. Her shoulders slumped and Kagome continued her search for the perfect dog.

When she reached the end of the hallway she looked around and then turned to face the employee that was her guide through the sad world that was the dog pound. "Don't you have any that are… bigger? I'm looking for a **big** dog."

The man looked hesitant as he answered. "Well, we've only got one big one that isn't in here and you don't want him, miss."

"And why not?" she asked in a frustrated tone. She hated it when men tried to tell her what she did or didn't want or what she could or couldn't do. She wasn't a breakable china doll and she wasn't a stupid little girl either! "I want to see him."

He shook his head and reached for the large ring of keys hanging from his belt while leading her to a door marked 'Caution'. "I really don't think he's for you, but if you wanna see him so bad… He's a nasty one. It took five of us to bring him in and three of the guys needed stitches afterwards. If you're going to pick him you'll have to sign a waiver stating that you know the dog's dangerous and will not hold us responsible if he injures you or your friends or family members."

Kagome sighed. "Just open the door." He did and she followed him down a narrow hall that opened into a medium sized room that was split into four larger pens obviously meant for the very large or very dangerous dogs considering the thickness of the fencing compared to the plain old chain link in the other room.

"He's been sitting back in that corner since we got him in there. If anyone even gets close to the gate he starts snarling. I really don't think he's what you're looking for, miss."

"He's beautiful," she whispered to herself and walked towards the front of the large silvery-white dog's pen.

The pound employee warned her against getting too close but she ignored him. He watched nervously as the vicious canine approached the front, stopping to stand right in front of the girl he now considered an absolute idiot. She reached out a hand and slipped it through the metal keeping the monstrous nightmare of a dog in and everyone on the other side safe. He was ready to run for help. He was ready to grab a broom and hit the thing until it let go of her. He was ready to explain to the EMTs that her hand was probably somewhere in the dog's stomach. He wasn't ready for the dog to wag its tail and lick the palm of her hand while staring into her eyes. No, he wasn't ready for that in the slightest.

"I'll take him. He's not so bad. Poor guy's probably a big softie inside, just misunderstood."

Shaking his head the man led her back to the front to fill out a stack of legal adoption forms and by the time she was done her hand was sore from all the signing. He went back to get the dog for her but ended up coming back to get her instead. The dog still wouldn't let anyone near it and there was no way in hell he was opening the gate while it was snarling at him like that.

Kagome sighed again and took the collar and leash from the shaking hand of the pound employee, waiting until he managed to unlock the gate before he ran to the other side of the room like he was facing down a tiger instead of a dog. She opened it and the large white furry 'monster' trotted right up to her and stood perfectly still while she locked the collar in place and took hold of the other end of the leash. "Let's go, big guy," she said as she led him to the front and out the door. When she opened the passenger side door he hopped in and made himself comfortable, sitting regally in the front seat like he belonged there.

"I swear I've never met such a scaredy-cat in my whole life. And you! Why did you bite them? Of course they were afraid of you! You're lucky I came along before they tried to euthanize you or label you unadoptable!"

She glanced at the canine in the seat next to her like she expected an answer before starting the car and pulling out of the pound parking lot. "You know, one of these days I'm not going to come bail you out, Sesshoumaru! You've got to stop running around town in your true form! The shrine grounds are huge! Why do you think you need to leave them?" She glanced at her passenger again and a smile pulled at her lips.

"You will always come for me. It is not the fault of this Sesshoumaru that the idiotic humans can not recognize a demon when they see one."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, stopping at a red light and turning to glare at him. "I told you! People in my time don't think demons exist!" Her eyes trailed over the bare muscled chest and arms of her half dressed mate and gave a tug on the leash she still held in her hand, pulling him in for a kiss. "You have to be more careful!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "It is they who should be more careful. And this Sesshoumaru is **not** a 'big softie'," he said with distaste before nibbling gently at the curve of her neck, careful of his fangs.

"If you say so."


	2. Pretty Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for Ebony Silks Week 56: Drabble – Adorable Theme

He would never hear the end of it. It was his own fault, not that he'd ever admit it. He'd been roaming around in canine form when he was caught again. The little girl who found him was cute and she promised doggy treats, a guilty pleasure of his from Kagome's time, so he followed her home. He was there hours before he was able to sneak away and return to the shrine grounds. When he got back he hadn't been able to get inside and Kagome had forbidden him from changing form outside so he had to wait for her.

Kagome was humming softly as she walked towards the house, carrying several bags. Her steps slowed and she dropped her purchases in shock. "What… how… you…" she said through a fit of giggles. When he glared at her she just laughed harder. "How in the hell did you end up like that?"

Sitting outside the front door was Sesshoumaru in canine form, decorated with probably a hundred little pink bows tied throughout his white fur. She opened the door and he ran inside, shifting immediately to his humanoid form, not that it was any better. The bows were still in his hair and they weren't letting go!

"Need some help?" Kagome asked, finally able to control her giggling. He gave a curt nod and she smiled at him before starting to untie the bows. "You know what, Sesshoumaru? You look absolutely adorable in pink."

"This Sesshoumaru is not amused."


	3. Proud Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This was written for EbonySilk's (community./ebonysilks/) Week 60: Drabble – Dominance Theme Max Word Count 250 words

'You perform for the humans in exchange for treats?' he asked as he looked around the dog park he'd insisted Kagome bring him to. He'd been eager to find out more about the canines of her time and finally he could interact with them. 'Just how did the humans become the dominant species?'

The spaniel he'd been talking to gave him a questioning look before answering. 'Are you trying to say that you're the one in charge, not your human?'

'Of course this Sesshoumaru is in charge. No one can give me orders and I do **not** do **tricks**,' he said with distaste. 'Kagome is well aware that this Sesshoumaru is the dominant one in our relationship.'

'I've heard that before. Lots of dogs like to think they're Alpha, but they're not. The human is always the Alpha. You're only deluding yourself, not fooling anyone else.'

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he contemplated killing the offending canine. The dog was saved by Kagome calling his name. When he turned towards her the spaniel laughed. 'Ha! Thought you said you were in charge, but she calls and you come running. Looks like she's Alpha to me!'

The taiyoukai would have turned back and attacked him if Kagome hadn't called him again. Sesshoumaru smirked when he reached her side. He might come when she called but she only came for him. He would remind her who was Alpha when they got home. He would enjoy every second of it and so would she.


	4. Pleased Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for Ebony Silks Week 61: Oneshot – The Best Theme. This oneshot is X rated. I have changed the story details to reflect this.

Sesshoumaru frowned, or at least as much of a frown as he could manage in his canine form. He'd talked Kagome into taking him to the dog park once again and he could see her off in the distance sitting alone on a bench with a book keeping her busy until he was ready to go. His focus returned to the yellow lab sitting beside him, contorted in a ridiculous position licking himself. The dog had to be enjoying it, if his enthusiasm for his task had anything to say about it. When he could no longer stand it, the taiyoukai disguised as a common dog spoke.

"**What** is it that you are doing?" he barked with distaste in his tone.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Are you saying you've **never** done that?" the dog yipped back in shock.

"Why would this Sesshoumaru ever do something as distasteful as **lick myself**? **Especially** there."

"Ha, you don't know what you're missing buddy! It's **the best!**"

-

A snarl rippled through the empty, well, almost empty house, followed quickly by softer, much less dangerous sounding whines and whimpers. Upstairs in Kagome's room Sesshoumaru lay flat on his back, once again in is humanoid form, on her comfortable pink bed while his miko knelt near the end. Her beautiful lips wrapped around his hard length while her talented tongue circled the tip, ripping another whimper from his throat.

Kagome smirked and pulled back, letting him go with a wet sounding pop. "Everything okay, Sesshoumaru?" she asked in a teasing tone, a small smirk occupying the lips that should have still been **otherwise** occupied in his opinion.

"Everything **was** just fine," he panted out, scowling at the little female daring to tease him. He'd gotten more than enough teasing about the pink bows incident. He certainly didn't need any now. She could tease him all she wanted **after** she finished what she was doing. He wouldn't be listening then anyway.

"Was? Awww, did the big bad demon not want me to stop?" She giggled when she snarled at her. "Is the big bad demon cranky?"

"Woman," he warned. "This Sesshoumaru can think of a much better use for your mouth than your current prattling."

"Oh, could you?" Her smirk widened and she leaned back down, the taiyoukai letting out a sigh of relief as her tongue traced the bottom of his thick shaft before taking him between her lips once again. Another whimper echoed through the room as she took in his full length, an amazing feat in his opinion, her nose brushing soft silver fur. She loved doing this. It was one of the few times where Sesshoumaru let go and let her see his less than elegant, proper, and uptight side. She held so much power over him with his dick in her mouth. He would do anything to get her to finish him, and the sounds he made… there was no question he was enjoying himself.

His eyes pinched tightly closed as she slid his cock in and out of her hot wet mouth, the feel off her tongue teasing the underside and then the head over and over making his head spin. The closer he got the louder he whimpered and whined and finally he wrenched his eyes open, looking down with adoration and lust in his eyes, watching the talented little miko suck his cock enthusiastically. Her eyes popped open and locked with his, and he could see the playful sparkle. It took everything that he had not to sigh as he hoped and prayed she wasn't planning on stopping again. He was so close!

She didn't stop though. No, instead Kagome allowed him to slide into her throat and hummed softly, the vibration rippling through him pushing him over the edge. His back arched as he gasped and snarled while she continued to suck firmly, her eyes locked on his face as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave hitting the shore. When she finally released him he was left panting for breath, his entire body tingling with the overwhelming pleasure.

Kagome crawled up the bed and lay beside him, her head rested on his bare chest. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled, loving the feeling of intimacy as he held her.

"The fool has no idea," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"What? Who has no idea?" Kagome asked in confusion.

He chuckled and nuzzled into the curve of her throat. "Nevermind. This Sesshoumaru knew he was wrong. Nothing could top **this**. **Nothing**."


	5. Pesky Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for InuComedyClub's Prov 6 – Accidents Happen

Kagome smiled as she watched Sesshoumaru sniffing around the shrine grounds. He was so damn cute all furry like that, even if she didn't dare call him cute to his face. She was just about to give in to the urge to go pet him when she heard her name being called.

Her shoulders tensed as she recognized the voice and when she turned around she wished she could just scream. She'd been hoping that the next time he came by she would be able to make a show of being with Sesshoumaru so the dork would realized she wasn't interested and back off but of course her mate just **had** to be playing puppy dog! She shot him a tentative glance before turning around. _'Might as well get it over with.'_

"Kagome! It's good to see you up and about!"

"Hi, Hojo," she replied blandly.

"You're feeling better?"

"Yep, good as new," she said with fake enthusiasm.

"So then do you think you'd be up to a dinner and a movie tonight?"

Kagome had to fight back a groan. Would Hojo never get it? How daft could he be? He was intelligent enough, got good grades, managed not to walk into on-coming traffic, though whether that was a blessing or a curse Kagome wasn't sure, but he just couldn't get it through his thick skull that **she just wasn't interested! **

"Oh, Hojo, I can't. I promised Souta I'd help him with something tonight." She glanced around the shrine, surprised that Sesshoumaru hadn't shown up to try and bite Hojo yet. He had a **bit** of a possessive streak. _'Maybe he went inside to shift back and come and save me!'_ she thought hopefully. Hell, she would welcome him trying to attack her idiot of a classmate if it would get her out of this perpetually uncomfortable conversation.

Hojo was just opening his mouth to ask about tomorrow night when a strange sensation caught his attention. Looking down at his leg he jumped back with a shocked expression.

"Oh, Hojo! I'm sorry! No! Bad dog!" she called out, fighting back laughter.

"it's… alright, Kagome. It was an accident. I've gotta… I gotta go," he stuttered before racing down the shrine steps and out of sight.

Kagome shot a half-hearted glare at her mate before breaking down in laughter. "Accident my ass. **Honestly**, Sesshoumaru, did you have to **pee** on him?"


	6. Pretentious Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for IyFicContest's Week 154 – Jewelry

Title: Pretentious Puppy

Word length: 638

Rating: PG-13, some suggestive content, language

Pairing: Sess/Kag

Summary: Kagome takes Sesshoumaru to pick out an essential for any canine in her time.

Note: This is the sixth installment of my Puppy from the Past collection.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome where she stood beside him with a frown. He didn't really want to be where they were at the moment, and certainly not shopping for something so degrading. He was the Lord of the West, the most powerful demon in all of Japan. He did **not** wear jewelry, and while he wasn't sure these things quite qualified as jewelry in her eyes, to him it was close enough. "Why does this Sesshoumaru need one of these again?"

"Because it's a law. You can't run around as a dog in my time without one," she hissed while glancing around, making sure no one was near enough to hear her, "at least not unless you want to be thrown in the pound **again**! Just be glad I'm letting **you** pick it out! I could have just grabbed one instead of dragging you all the way here."

"Hn," he grunted back. If he didn't enjoy exploring her world in his canine form so much he would refuse, but he figured that he could deal with the little indignity to keep his freedom while keeping her off his back. He didn't like it when his mate was displeased with him. Besides, the pound hadn't been fun in the slightest and the humans working there were idiots. He was surprised the staff could manage to feed themselves, let alone care properly for their 'prisoners'. Holding back a sigh, the taiyoukai studied the rows and rows of hanging 'jewelry' closely, trying to find the least offensive choice.

"Oh, what about this one? It's cute!" she said with a grin while holding up a shiny pink one for his inspection. The look on his face said it all, something along the lines of 'you will put that back this instant or this Sesshoumaru will not hesitate to melt it into oblivion right here in the middle of the store' and Kagome put it back with a pout. "But you looked so adorable in pink before!" she teased.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, wishing not for the first time that dog treats didn't taste so damn good. He would never hear the end of it if Kagome had any say in the matter. It was absolutely ridiculous that he would be required to wear one of these things. And did they not make **any** that were not absolutely humiliating? He felt pity for the dogs of her time, unable to even communicate their displeasure to their humans, forced to wear these embarrassing things constantly.

There were pink ones and purple ones, ones with little paw print patterns and heart patterns, ones covered in little sparkling fake gems, hell, there were even some with bells! He had yet to see one masculine enough that he wouldn't feel like a giant sissy in it. Taking a few steps to his right he continued to study the wall of horrors. He smirked suddenly, reaching out and pulling an item from the wall.

Kagome laughed when she saw his choice. "I should have known you'd want one like that, my big scary dog demon."

In his hand Sesshoumaru held a wide black leather collar with bright silver spikes. "Hn," he murmured, suddenly taking a few steps back to the left. His smirk widened as he grabbed another collar of a very different style.

"What's that one for?" Kagome asked in confusion. There was no way in hell Sesshoumaru intended to wear the second one he'd selected. It was a shiny red collar about half an inch wide and a small gem dangled from where a dog's tags would traditionally be attached. The heated look in his eyes made her shiver where she stood.

"If this Sesshoumaru must wear **this** when we are in public then you, my miko, must wear **this** when we are **alone**."


	7. Playful Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Playful Puppy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #39] – Dokuga_Contest on Livejournal

Theme: Pet

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Minimal naughtiness

Word Count: 400

Summary: Sesshoumaru seeks to even the score.

Kagome sat in the shade of the God tree with her mate in doggy form beside her and his head in her lap. Neither paid much attention to the sound of approaching footsteps, used to people entering and leaving the shrine grounds, just enjoying each other's company. A high pitched squee changed all that.

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell us you were getting a dog?!" Yuka demanded.

"Oh, wow, he's gorgeous!" Eri declared.

"And big! I've never seen a dog so big!" Ayumi added.

All three girls came in fast, stopping dead in their tracks at the low, threatening growl that suddenly surrounded them.

Kagome grinned. "Now, now, Sesshoumaru. They only want to pet you. You need to be a good boy. Only good doggies get treats," she said in a teasing tone.

The taiyoukai turned dog mentally rolled his eyes but lowered his head and allowed the girls to pet him as his mate desired, trying to ignore the annoying cooing sounds the little twits were making at him as if he were an infant. She knew he didn't like others to touch him but then she also didn't approve of him running around in canine form in her time. She humored him so he could humor her… a little.

-

A few hours passed and they were finally alone. Kagome closed the door to her room and moved to get ready for bed, jumping as his arms wrapped around her waist unexpectedly.

"Did you find it entertaining?" he purred in her ear. She giggled as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. "Well, this Sesshoumaru was a 'good doggy'. Where is my treat?"

"And what kind of treat did you have in mind?" she allowed him to continue undressing her before guiding her to lie on her bed. "I think I like this kind of treat."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he sat beside her and began to lightly glide his hands over her bare skin. He caressed her breasts and abdomen before veering to her sides, knowing just where her sensitive spots were hiding. His smirk widened as she started to squirm and laugh, trying to escape his touch.

"Stop, that tickles!"

"But Kagome, this Sesshoumaru only wishes to pet you. Be a good girl, because only good girls get treats and what I have planned for you most definitely constitutes a treat."


	8. Picky Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Picky Puppy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #42] – Dokuga_Contest on Livejournal

Theme: Linger

Rating: G

Warnings: Nothing really.

Word Count: 400

Summary: Sesshoumaru wants something but not enough to get it himself.

"Is there something you want?" Kagome asked in confusion. They had walked down this aisle five times already and he'd yet to touch anything! What in the world was he thinking?

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to reply, simply walking out of the aisle empty handed again. He refused to sink that low. Dog treats were one thing, but this… this was just too much.

-

She'd been watching him closely as he mingled at the dog park. Something was up with him but he wouldn't tell her what and it was driving her crazy. It was almost like he was pouting!

She saw him gazing lazily as a teen threw a ball for his cocker spaniel. She saw him glance absently at a Frisbee that flew past his head, followed by a Labrador in hot pursuit. Then she noticed that he seemed to be staring intently at a blood hound lying alone on the ground.

What was it about that dog? What was he looking at, studying even? And sure, of course he had puppy eyes in his current form, but she was certain she'd never seen such a look of longing, such a pitiful expression on his face before. She had to get a closer look.

Kagome walked up slowly, hoping that his current distraction would keep his attention long enough that she would have a chance to figure it out. As she approached she realized that the hound had something, something in its mouth.

It couldn't be! No, it wasn't possible that was what Sesshoumaru was so focused on. It had to be something else, but maybe…

-

"You know, you could have just said you wanted it. Hell, you could have bought it yourself," Kagome said with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru lay in the middle of her bedroom floor with his newest acquisition, a surprise, a gift from his beloved and apparently very observant mate. Long arms and legs dangled from his mouth and a head poked out between his teeth. Every now and then when he squeezed it, the thing let out a very gratifying squeak, which was his favorite part.

Sure, he was a ruthless taiyoukai, demon Lord of the West, and feared by all in his time, but he was in her time and in her time he loved his squeaky monkey toy. He had only one complaint. Did she have to buy the pink one?


	9. Peaked Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Peaked Puppy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #45] – Dokuga_Contest on Livejournal

Theme: Green

Rating: G

Warnings: Nothing really.

Word Count: 100

Summary: Sesshoumaru learns a lesson about too much of a good thing.

Kagome frowned as she studied the strange clump on the carpet. It looked almost like a hairball, but the color was wrong. "Sesshoumaru! I told you eating a whole bag of Snausages would give you a stomach-ache."

The large white dog's eyes fell to the floor. He hadn't wanted to admit that she'd been right about the yummy little treats, so he'd taken care of the problem the canine way.

"There is medicine for that. You didn't have to eat grass! Yuck! I am not cleaning that up," she said before walking away, leaving the taiyoukai to deal with it.


	10. Perplexing Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Perplexing Puppy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #46] – Dokuga_Contest on Livejournal

Theme: Break

Rating: G

Warnings: Nothing really.

Word Count: 400

Summary: Sesshoumaru learns more about dogs and their owners in Kagome's time.

The dog park had been rather quiet all afternoon, but a wave of excitement rolled through all the canines present when a poodle arrived sporting strange new gear. In seconds the fluffy little guy was surrounded by a crowd of curious dogs.

"What's that?" a black lab barked out.

"Where'd you get it?" a cocker spaniel yipped.

"It doesn't look comfortable," a wrinkly faced mastiff commented.

"How do you eat?" a rather porky looking hound asked, sounding quite concerned.

Once the shower of questions ended the poodle, thrilled to be the center of attention, began his tale. "My human is making me wear it when we're out of the house now. I swear it was the little girl's fault! She stuck her hand near my food bowl. Of course I defended it! It was only a little nip anyway. It didn't even break the skin."

"Ah, the first time you ever bit someone?" a Rottweiler asked in a wise tone. The poodle nodded. "Humans seem to overreact the first time. I had to wear a muzzle every time we went for a walk for months after I bit the mailman. It doesn't matter to them that it was justified, that he deserved it. All the humans see is the blood. You're lucky you didn't break the skin. My first bite needed stitches," she announced proudly. "Your human will get over it soon enough."

"Are you saying that you were punished for biting someone?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Unless you're protecting them from an attacker or something, yeah," the lab answered. "Sometimes even then. Humans can be stupid sometimes, oblivious to danger even when it's staring them right in the face. I caught someone sneaking into our yard and taught the bastard a lesson. He definitely needed stitches… in his ass! Of course when my human came outside I still got in trouble and the creep got a million apologies. I'll never understand them."

"I would never be forced to wear something so ridiculous and demeaning," the furry four-legged taiyoukai declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure," the cocker spaniel warned. "No matter how well you think you know your human, they get weird when it comes to biting, even playful biting."

"That will not be a problem with my human." Sesshoumaru gave a doggy smirk before shocking them all with his smug statement. "My human rather likes it when I bite her."


	11. Provocative Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Provocative Puppy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #52] – Dokuga_Contest on Livejournal

Theme: tart

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Slight innuendo and language

Word Count: 200

Summary: Sesshoumaru's loyalty is tested.

Sesshoumaru's current discussion on the best brand of biscuits was rudely interrupted when a female poodle pushed her way into the huddle of dogs, intent on waving her behind in the large white dog's face. He was obviously Alpha in the dog park's makeshift pack hierarchy, making him the one she wanted.

The currently furry taiyoukai let out a snarl, snapping his fangs together angrily as he chastised the horny little tart, sending her running back to her owner in disgrace.

"Have you lost your mind?" a golden retriever asked in shock. "She was a hot little piece of ass and ready for the taking!"

"Yeah, what's your problem? I would have mounted that in an instant!" a Labrador chimed in, totally in agreement.

Sesshoumaru lifted his nose and gave a blatant sniff in the direction of his human. "One bitch in heat is enough for this Sesshoumaru. Now, if you would excuse me…" All the other dogs looked on in amazement as he trotted proudly towards the girl, nosing her hand before leading her out of the park, fully intent on mounting his bitch just as soon as they reached home and he could stand on two legs again.


	12. Polluted Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Polluted Puppy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #53] – Dokuga_Contest on Livejournal

Theme: black

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Word Count: 300

Summary: A bit of wandering gets Sesshoumaru in trouble

Kagome had looked everywhere with no luck. He was missing. Her beautiful demon mate was missing, and if that wasn't bad enough, he was in his canine form the last time anyone had seen him. With a sigh Kagome grabbed her keys, prepared to check the pound. "They're gonna catch on if I keep adopting the same dog," she sighed to herself. She was just about to close the car door when she heard a whimper.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called out, receiving a rather pathetic sounding bark in return. "Oh, Kami, what have you gotten into?" Following the sound, she made her way deeper into the forested area around the shrine, growing more and more worried by the second.

When she finally found him Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you were hurt or something!" she yelled at the immobilized canine between bouts of giggles. "What in the world were you thinking?"

The large not so white dog whined at her in frustration. Would the girl stop laughing and help him?!

It was obvious that he wasn't getting out the way he was, not a chance. Kagome extended her senses, checking the area over carefully before speaking. "Okay, you can transform. No one is around and none of the neighbors can see through the trees."

She watched with interest as Sesshoumaru, stuck belly deep in mud, changed shape and managed to trudge out of the muck, trying not to laugh even more at his misfortune. He was covered head to toe in black muck and he did not look amused in the slightest.

"You really need a bath," she said slowly before cracking up.

Sesshoumaru frowned at his pretty… and clean… mate. Before she knew what was happening he'd wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close. "So do you."


	13. Perverted Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Perverted Puppy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #55] – Dokuga_Contest on Livejournal

Theme: quirk

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: suggestion

Word Count: 300

Summary: Sango and Kagome discuss Sesshoumaru's habits in her time.

"Wait, so he runs around your time in his true form?" Sango asked with her eyes wide.

Kagome laughed. "Well, he's smaller, but yeah. It's cute. I take him to dog parks and he talks to the other dogs."

"And he just fits in with all the other dogs?"

"Yup. The fun part is he has to wear a collar and a leash if he wants to leave the shrine grounds with me like that. He actually got picked up by the dog catchers once and I had to go bail him out of the pound."

"A collar?"

"Yeah, it's rather like Inuyasha's beads, only it doesn't subjugate him. But it does make it clear to everyone that he has an owner… and that owner is me."

Sango raised a brow at her friend from the future. "I can't believe his instincts allow such a thing."

"Oh, my big furry canine is a good boy. He even comes when he's called." The miko looked around for a second before whispering, "He's more of a dog than he likes to let on. You know how Kirara likes the kitty treats from my time? Sesshoumaru has a serious biscuit addiction. I swear, I think he's more comfortable on all fours than on two legs."

"Yeah, but you don't let him do everything like that, right?" the slayer asked in a curious tone, a blush staining her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't… you know… when he's… like that, do you?"

A smirk pulled at her lips as it dawned on her just what Sango was asking. "He is my mate, after all. I accept him just the way he is, quirks and all." She fought back a snicker as she continued. "And his favorite position is doggy style after all."


	14. Pestered Puppy

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Written for Iy_Fanfiction on LJ

Prompt: Pest  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru learns the advantage of using Advantage.

Sesshoumaru snarled as his skin crawled. He refused, absolutely refused to scratch like a common mutt! Kagome had warned him of course. Going to the dog park in her time in his furry form was running the risk of him picking up something. Still, he was a demon. He wasn't afraid of anything that might bother a lesser canine.

Kagome fought back laughter as she watched her irritated mate twitch as he fought his natural instinct to scratch like hell. "I told you we should have gotten you something, just in case. Now I'm gonna have to use a special shampoo to fix this."

"Then do it," he growled in frustration. "This Sesshoumaru can not suffer the indignity of these pests for another moment!"

"Oh calm down," Kagome said with a laugh. "They're just fleas. You'll live. I promise."


	15. Priceless Puppy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Priceless Puppy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #61] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: fling

Genre: Humor

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Word Count: 300

Summary: A trip to the dog park leads to a new hobby.

Note: This goes with my 'Puppy from the Past' drabble set.

Kagome clenched her teeth to keep from laughing aloud. Oh, if Inuyasha could see his proud, regal older brother right now! The taiyoukai would never hear the end of it.

Sesshoumaru was lucky she loved him so much because she was incredibly tempted to whip out her cell phone and immortalize the moment. She didn't, though she most certainly committed the sight to memory for her own entertainment purposes. She would be giggling for months behind his back.

When he'd asked her this morning if they could take a trip to the dog park she hadn't the slightest clue where it would lead.

-

Like always a crowd of canines formed around the dog demon as soon as he strutted out into the center of the fenced in field that was the dog park. The smug expression on his face was easily interpretable, even when he was in doggy form. Even here, in her time, he was respected. Of course he was being respected by household pets, but that was a distinction he refused to make.

After greeting the others, Sesshoumaru looked around, taking in all the activities other dogs were participating in with their owners. His attention was quickly captured and his eyes followed a strange disk as it flew through the air only to be caught by an eager young pit bull. The demon Lord was intrigued.

-

She took the slightly slimy, drool covered item from him before flinging it as far as she could and watched her elegant, powerful, ancient mate chase after it, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth from his exertion.

Even like this he was incredible. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air, fur rippling in the breeze, and clamped his teeth around the Frisbee he'd sent her out to buy him.


	16. Puckered Puppy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Puckered Puppy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #65] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: pucker

Genre: Humor

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Word Count: 300

Summary: Souta has a complaint.

Note: This goes with my 'Puppy from the Past' drabble set.

Kagome stood with her head leaned against her brother's closed bedroom door, listening closely as he spoke with their mother. She knew something was up the second Souta asked for privacy. Now she was just waiting to find out what.

"I don't want to complain. It's not that a mind the guy. He's great."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "He does seem to make your sister happy."

"It's nice to see her happy too. It's just… He's always walking around in dog form, which is cool."

The older woman frowned. "Souta?" she nudged.

"I don't know. It's stupid."

Kagome rolled her eyes. If she was in the room with them she'd have already smacked him on the back of the head. Really, would he just get on with it already? What was his problem?

"Darling, if it's bothering you then it isn't stupid."

Kagome sighed silently. If only she had as much patience as her mother.

"Well, it's kinda weird. When he's walking around like that, well, I don't wanna…" Souta sighed in frustration at his inability to word what had been making him insane for weeks now. Finally he decided to just spit it out. "I don't think its right for me to have to look at my sister's husband's bunghole!"

A strange snorting sound followed by a thump had mother and son in the hall in seconds. The both looked down at the collapsed and gasping miko on the floor, Souta with embarrassment and their mother with a rather scolding expression. "Did you get an earful?"

Kagome fought down her giggles and sat up from where she'd fallen. The miko opened her mouth to answer but was overcome by laughter once again, finally just nodding in response. After another minute she'd managed to fully compose herself.

"Really, Souta? His bunghole?!"


	17. Red Rocket, Sparkie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Red Rocket, Sparkie! by SunsetMiko [Drabble #76] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: red  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: R for suggestion  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: TV gives husbands bad ideas, like always.  
Note: This goes with my 'Puppy from the Past' series, and is the only non P-Word title because it was irresistible.

Apology: If you read this and don't have a clue, you're more mature than I… or you missed this particular episode. Either way, my apologies for bringing up this mental image. It popped into my head and demanded writing. I can't get the grin off my face now.

The couple sat side by side on the couch watching television, the taiyoukai in his humanoid form for once while in her time.

A voice filled the room and Kagome fought back a groan at the sight on the screen. "Red rocket, Sparkie! Red rocket!"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes from the rather intriguing image on screen to study his mate, one brow lifted in question.

"Don't even think about it. It's never going to happen," Kagome said with a laugh before changing the channel. "I should have known better than to watch 'South Park' with you. You don't need ideas."


	18. Pouncing Puppy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Pouncing Puppy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #90] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: grass  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Back to the laundry room…

"What's gotten into you today?" Kagome laughed as she ran through the park, chancing a glance over her shoulder to see if he was closing in. "That's it. No more sugary cereals for you! And no Mountain Dew! You've lost your mind!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he continued to chase his mate. She'd learned a few evasive tricks during their time together and she was using them all in her attempt to outrun him. He could have caught her five steps into the chase, but where would the fun be in that?

Kagome changed direction again, weaving around trees and bushes, hoping to slow him. There wasn't much distance between them and she could practically feel his breath on her neck. "Whatever it is you're thinking back there, you can knock it off! It's not gonna happen!" she called back to him.

His smirk darkened. Oh really now? Did she honestly think she could tell him what he could and could not do? Apparently she needed to be reminded of who was in charge here.

"Omphh!" Kagome gasped as the air rushed out of her lungs when she hit the ground. She slid more than a yard on her back with two large paws on her shoulders before finally coming to a stop.

"Woof!" he barked loudly at her before licking her face, making sure he got her good and slobbery.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. You're the one on top," she laughed. "Now get off me. You're heavy and I can't breathe!" The large white dog climbed off her and she pulled herself to her feet, checking her clothing as she brushed flecks of dirt from it. Then she saw it. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, I'm going to kill you! You got grass stains all over my shirt!"


	19. Preoccupied Puppy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

This was written for LJ's fanfic_bakeoff, Challenge 1 – Catch.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.

He'd come through the well on a whim to visit since Kagome and Sesshoumaru hadn't returned to the past for a while, only to discover the shrine empty. Following his nose, he'd trailed them to a park and there he stood, crossed arms resting on a chain link fence while watching the most amusing thing he'd ever seen.

Sure, Rin might have dreamt about it when she was younger and yes, he'd even imagined it from time to time to amuse himself but he'd never in his life thought he'd actually see it. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo would never believe him! If only he had Kagome's camera! This was a moment that needed to be immortalized on film for later blackmailing purposes.

Too stunned to even talk, the hanyou watched for several minutes before turning and heading back to the shrine and his time. This discovery would be much more useful to him if Sesshoumaru was unaware he'd witnessed his… interesting… display.

Just a second too late, Kagome turned and surveyed the area the hanyou had been occupying. "Hmm, I could have sworn I'd felt Inuyasha," she said to herself before being distracted once more by the large white canine bounding towards her with a Frisbee in his mouth. "Again?" she sighed. "You'll never get tired of this game, will you?" The miko threw the Frisbee through the air and watched as her mate in his true form leapt into the air to catch it once more. "Why did I ever introduce you to the dog park in the first place?"


	20. Plotting Puppy

**Title: **Plotting Puppy  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Rating: G  
Word Count: **243  
**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome  
**Summary:** Sesshoumaru was spotted doing something embarrassing. Now he has to keep Inuyasha from blabbing.

His brother was going to die. Not only had the hanyou somehow seen him indulging in his favor, secret hobby, playing Frisbee with Kagome, but now he was threatening to tell everyone! He couldn't allow it to happen. He would lose all respect if others in his time knew about what he did while in Kagome's era.

It was fun, inexplicably so, to romp around in a much smaller version of his true form. He liked to hear what the mortal dogs had to say. He enjoyed chasing a ball, chewing on toys or rawhides, but his favorite was the frisbee. He would never be able to adequately explain the thrill of catching the disk midair and he could never get enough of it. He would force Kagome to throw it for him until her arm was tired.

Now, however, he needed to come up with a way to keep Inuyasha's mouth shut. Too bad his mate had long ago forbidden him from killing the half-breed, because that would have been his preferred solution. Perhaps a bribe? Threats no longer held any sway because the whelp knew Kagome would keep him safe.

Suddenly it came to him. A quick trip to the pet store would be necessary, but it would be worth it. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. He wasn't the only one who enjoyed doggy treats. Perhaps the best way to keep Inuyasha from opening his mouth would be to keep it full.


	21. Parallel Puppies

Word Count: 372  
Prompt: family  
Genre: humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: language  
Summary: Inuyasha's attempts at blackmail backfire.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled, catching the attention of both brothers. "What in the world are you two fighting about? How many times have I told you that you can't do this here?!"

The two combatants halted their attacks and turned guilty eyes towards the fuming miko. Sesshoumaru approached her, ready to explain. Pissing off his mate was certainly not on today's to-do list. "The half-breed witnessed this Sesshoumaru at the dog park and is now attempting to extort me to keep his silence."

Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha, who merely shrugged. "What? It was hilarious! You can't expect me to keep that shit to myself, at least not without fair compensation."

"Oh, really?" the miko said, her tone devious. "Seeing your brother playing Frisbee was funny?"

"Half-brother," the corrected simultaneously.

Kagome merely rolled her eyes at their interruption before continuing on. "And you think you have the right to tell everyone about it to try and embarrass him?" Inuyasha nodded and the miko laughed. "How many things have I kept quiet for you, Inuyasha? Do you really want to go there?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow in curiosity. "There are things you are keeping from me, mate?" He closed the small distance between her, pulling her into his arms. "That is simply not allowed."

Kagome laughed. "I keep your secrets, Sesshoumaru. What makes you think I would tell you all of his?"

"Because I am your mate and he is merely your friend."

"He was my friend long before I became your mate. So, Inuyasha, if you think it's fair game to make fun of your brother, maybe I should tell him all the stuff you begged me not to."

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, Wench?"

"Hmm, how you like to scratch your head with your foot?" The hanyou's cheeks flushed a bright pink and she giggled. "Or maybe how when no one's around, you like for me to throw a stick for you to fetch?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened comically as Inuyasha began to sputter denials. "So, little brother, I see canine tendencies still run strong in your diluted blood."

"Yup," Kagome said with a bright smile. "Playing puppy dog runs in the family!"


End file.
